elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Roggi Knot-Beard
is a Nord and a potential follower as well as a candidate for marriage. Background He is one of the miners in Kynesgrove, just south of Windhelm, in the Braidwood Inn or Steamscorch Mine during the day. Sometimes he is sleeping outside the inn at night. He has a particular infatuation with mead, and the majority of his dialogue is concerned with the drink, of which he regularly imbibes a significant amount. He is also a proud man who refuses to take a handout from Iddra to pay the bar debts he owes her, even though he is constantly unable to pay those debts. Roggi states that his ancestor Lenne was one of the original founders of Kynesgrove; one day Lenne explored an undiscovered cave and was eaten by monsters, becoming lost along with his ancestral shield. Roggi owes Iddra quite some coin for his mead-swilling ways at the inn; talking to both about this debt has several resolutions. Additionally, he will give you a miscellaneous quest to find his ancestral shield. Once you find the shield he will offer to follow you. As well you might get the option to marry him instantly if an Amulet of Mara is worn. As a follower, his stats and level cap are identical to Sven. Quests *Find Roggi's Knot-Beard's Ancestral Shield Follower Roggi's primary skills are Smithing, Alchemy, and Enchanting. His secondary skills are One-Handed, Two-Handed, and Archery. His tertiary skills are Light Armor, Sneak, and Speech. His default equipment is limited to his default clothes, and a Hunting Bow with Iron Arrows. He also starts out with a Steel Dagger, Gold Ruby Necklace, and his ancestral shield, all of which can be removed from his inventory through trading. Roggi will favor light armor over heavy armor, and benefits slightly more from it, although not to a dramatic degree since his skill in both is fairly low. Likewise, his skill in one-handed weapons vs. two-handed weapons are roughly on par with each other, as is his skill in archery. He is a law-abiding citizen, and will refuse to commit any crimes on your behalf (including theft or assault). He will, however, defend you against the wrath of angered citizens and guards. Along with Sven, Roggi has the lowest level cap among all available followers, maxing out at level 20. His overall health and combat skills are quite mediocre compared to most other followers, making him one of the comparatively weakest followers. Roggi is a miner, not a professional warrior, and his stats reflect this; at level 20 a Housecarl or other Warrior-type follower like Lydia has more than 300 health, compared to only 208 for Roggi. Additionally, his primary specialization is in non-combat skills (smithing, alchemy, and enchanting). His morale is only average, and he will often flee from combat if seriously injured instead of standing and fighting to the end. Like most followers, he can be recruited into the Blades. Trivia *If a dragon attacks Kynesgrove, Roggi will flee instead of assisting in the battle if he is not currently in the Dragonborn's party. **This may actually depend on whether the quest to find his Ancestral Shield has been completed, as he may be seen bashing a dragon with a shield once it has landed on the ground. *Roggi may become unrecruitable if the player attacks Kynesgrove; even if he does not become hostile, the dialogue option to have him join the party will no longer be available. If Roggi is in the player's party at the time, he will assist in the attack but will no longer be recruitable after being dismissed from the party. *Roggi is one of the 3 potential followers (the other two being Sven and Adelaisa Vendicci) who is classed in the game engine as a "civilian" rather than a professional fighter or ranger, mage or priest, or thief or assassin. These 3 followers have less health, and their combat skills are their secondary specialization rather than their primary specialization. *When agreeing to marry the player, Roggi responds, "I am. I'd be glad to stand by your side until the Divines take us, if you'll have me." Bugs *If Roggi is a follower (or Steward) during A Blade in the Dark, he will temporarily disappear. This is likely because when the dragon attacks Kynesgrove all of the inhabitants flee. **He will return once the dragon is dead. Appearances * de:Roggi Struppig-Bart es:Roggi Barba Anudada ru:Рогги Борода Узлом Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards